Power and Hopes
by Blue-ish Panda
Summary: Kits born with powers were treated like wepons, but cats can change, or stay the same. Powerful cats are born, and stronger cats will rise. Warriors AU with OC submit!
1. Prolouge and Alligences

Shinetail watched the leader of the Council stare coldly at the other members.

"Who decided to give the kit, the power to control other's minds? And the one who literally can possess cats?" Starfur said, her pelt sparkling in the light of the sky hole in the cave, her ruby eyes sparkling, and a glowing stone in her paw.

Cactusclaw stepped toward Starfur. "Well, you did give a kit the power to transform into any cat, or animal, or object and copy their powers."

Starfur snapped her head toward Cactusclaw. "Shut up. She needed that power to survive in her clan."

Starfur jumped down, her fur still shining. Birdstone turned towards the angry Starfur and watched silently.

"You think a shapeshifter is worse than a mind controller? Then why don't you meet him." Starfur said her white eyes shining.

"So speak up who did this and what is the kits' name," Starfur said

Shinetail looked at Starfur and claimed, "It was me. The cat needed it though. She has too much danger in her life. Her name is-"

Suddenly a loud rumble shook the cave, and an army of cats ran through the cave. At the front was a strange whiteish blue cat with red spots. "You should just hand over that light stone before this gets dirty." The cat said.

Starfur slowly turned her head over to meet the cat's eyes. "I'd never give the stone to you, Blizzardblaze."

"So be it. IceClan, attack and take the stone!" Blizzardblaze said in a dark tone.

The army of cats suddenly charged. Starfur snapped her head at all of the five Council of Cats, and yelled, "Go! Find a cat with a good heart and give them the stone, and great power!" She tossed Shinetail the stone.

Starfur turned her head back, and she grew, turning into a cat the size of a den. She charged at the army, swiping a great amount away with her claws.

Shinetail turned around and started to run, but two of the cats stayed and fought by Starfur's side.

_Ok so... welcome to this Warriors AU! The cats in the cave are the Council of Cats, who are in charge of using a stone to give special properties/abilities to cats, but only a few are given power._

_OC submitting is available! Let me give you the format for submitting first, and don't use someone else's OC in your OCs description unless you have permission. My OCs can be used in the info for your OC, but you should not do it often. _

_Only a few of the cats you submit should have special properties. Some of your OCs may have a perspective in the series. You may also submit loners, rouges, or new Council members. Scroll down for allegiances._

_The alligences are after the main kits become apprentices. Our main cats will be: Silkpaw, Arcticpaw, and some OCs will be chosen! Our third and fourth main cat will be a secret, so stay on top of this to see who they are!_

_Here is the submitting form:_

_Name:_

Clan / Loner / Rouge / Counsil member:

Rank:

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Special properties/abilities and if they know about it:_

_Relatives:_

_Other:_

_Happy submitting!_

Here's the Alligences_:_

The Council of Cats: The cats in charge of giving powers to cats.

_Leader_:

Shinetail, Glowing blue eyes, a white she-cat with a sparkling tail. Daughter of the presumed dead Starfur. (Special properties or power unknown)

_Original Members_:

Cactusclaw, a tom, with green fur, black claws, and strange fur. (Special properties or power unknown)

Birdstone, a she-cat with gray fur, and a slick body. Has strange green markings on fur. (Has the power to turn objects to stone)

_Members:_

Creekhare, is a fluffy brown she-cat, with lime green eyes. (Has the power to control rainfall, AKA where it falls, how long it falls, and how hard it falls)

_IceClan_: IceClan lives in the deepest, snowiest part of the Tundra. They were smart enough to build their camp underground, so the snow wouldn't hurt them.

_Leader_:

Snowstar, a white tabby she-cat with gray stripes, and yellow eyes. (Has the power to summon a cold aura around her, killing all plants, and sometimes small animals)

_Deputy_:

Blizzardblaze, a whitish blue tom, with red spots. Mentor of Arcticpaw. (Has the power to summon a burning blizzard of fire and ice. The fur is immune to fire and ice.)

_MedicineCat_:

_Warriors: _

Dullclaw, a fluffy black cat. Has one broken claw, and blue eyes. Mentor of Batpaw. (No power)

Stormstrike, is a big dark, grayish-blue tom, with black paws, and fiery amber eyes. (No power)

Frostpetal, is a beautiful she-cat, with a pale bluish-gray coat, silver speckles, and light blue eyes. (Has the power to create tiny things made of ice, but she specializes in flowers)

Nightshard, is a lithe, pure black tom, with faint tabby marking, and amber eyes. (Can shoot shards of ice at others, or targets)

Puddlenose, is a pale brown tabby tom, with cream patches. Den-Dad (No power)

_Apprentices:_

Arcticpaw, a short furred, sky-blue eyed tom, with alternating blonde and white on the tail. Mentor is Blizzardblaze. (Unknown if they have a power)

Batpaw, is a long blackish brown-furred tom, with brown eyes, and pointy ears. The mentor is Dullclaw. (No power)

_Queens: _

Fridgedfoot, a black cat with a white paw, who is mother to Whitekit and Arcticpaw. (No power)

_Kits: _

Whitekit, a white she-cat with one red eye and one black eye. (Unknown if they have a power)

Owlkit, a small pale brown tabby tom, with amber eyes. (No power)

Snowykit, a somehow already muscular white she-cat, with bright blue eyes, and small silver patches. (Nobody knows about it, but she has claws that can cut through thick ice)

Palekit, is a lithe pale cream she-cat, with green eyes, and a big white patch around her mouth. (No power)

Flashkit, is a dark gray tom, with black paws, and silver speckles. (Nobody knows about it, but he can run very fast on ice and snow)

_Elders:_

_Moonclan: _Sworn enemies of Sunclan. They live in the most mysterious part of the forest. Their camp is often mistaken for the Dark Forest, and are said to understand Starclan's prophecies exactly. A new clan, just like Sunclan.

_Leader: _

Moonstar, a long-haired black she-cat with a long scar through both eyes. Blind. Has a short black tail with white spots. Mentor of Silkpaw. (Has the power to summon Moonhigh)

_Deputy:_

Ravenshine is a lithe black she-cat with midnight blue eyes. (Has the power to summon ravens)

_Medicine Cat:_

Nightshimmer, is a dark, greyish blue-tabby she-cat, with black paws and deep blue eyes. Mentor of Shadepaw (Has the power to increase the potency of herbs)

_Warriors:_

Badgerbelly, is a black amber-eyed she-cat, with a white stripe going down her back, and a white belly. (No power)

Pinefur is a she-cat with sharp greenish brownish fur. Apprentice is the 1st. Darkpaw. (No power)

Flamestripe, a large, heavy-built tom with amber eyes. Has a scar down the spine. (No power)

Petalstep, is a pretty lilac she-cat calico, with pale blue eyes. Mentor of Antpaw. (No power)

Leafspring, is a light brown tabby she-cat, with a cream mask. Mentor of Tigerpaw. (Has the power to control the flow of leaves)

Pinetooth, is a ginger and red tom, with a bushy tail, protruding teeth, and brown eyes. (Can disguise his pelt to look like any type of tree)

_Apprentices:_

Antpaw, is a dark brown tabby tom, with black paws, a plumpy tail, and dark amber eyes. The mentor is Petalstep. (No power)

1st. Darkpaw, is a lithe black tom, with amber eyes, and dark brown paws and tail. The mentor is Pinefur (No power)

2nd. Darkpaw, is a dark gray tom, with black markings and blue eyes. The mentor is Pinetooth (Can completely blend into the shadows, can turn into one)

Silkpaw, a she-cat with fur so soft, that everyone strokes her. The mentor is Moonstar. (Unknown if they have a power)

Tigerpaw is a brown and cream she-cat with patched fur and big green eyes. The mentor is Leafspring. (Can fight with the power, and claws of a tiger)

Shadepaw, is a striking black tom, with one white patch on face and yellow eyes. The mentor is Nightshimmer (No power)

_Queens: _

_Kits:_

_Elders:_

_Sunclan: _Has a rivalry with Moonclan because of an unknown reason. Lives on a farm in the plains, which the elders are tasked with growing. A new clan, along with Moonclan.

_Leader:_

Sunstar is a blonde tom with dark red spots, and a scar on his left hind leg. (Has the power to summon Sunhigh.)

_Deputy:_

_Medicine Cat:_

_Warriors: _

Blackdew, a black she-cat, with blue eyes. The left eye is blind. (Has the power of vision, aka can see farther than any cat, even with a blind eye)

Houndtail, a brown tabby tom, with a stubby tail, and amber eyes. (No power)

_Apprentices: _

Wasppaw, is a black and yellow she-cat, with an orange spot on her paws. (Can summon a stinger from her buttocks and stab people, cause why not.)

_Queens:_

_Kits: _

_Elders:_

_Rouges and Loners: _

_Loners:_

Mercy, is a spotted brown she-cat, with pretty blue eyes, and a long tail. (Has the power to manipulate water to become water, ice, or air)

_Rouges:_

The fourth clan is a secret, and our fifth clan will be custom made! Submit a leader for the fifth clan and a clan name! One will be chosen, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Arctickit's find

_Welcome back! Chp one is now live, and to clan submitters, what does that clan territory look like? Please list that too, and any facts about that clan. I also need more cats, so if you could please submit some more. Also, I'm sorry for the wait, I was trying to _

__

* * *

_come up with ideas for other fanfics, and trying to gather the courage to continue writing. _ Please_ remember that allegiances are after the main cats, (like Arctickit) become apprentices. Hope you enjoy guys! _

_To everyone who has and who will submit Cats: THANK YOU!_

_~Blue-ish Panda_

_Two hours after the events of the prologue:_

Arctickit awoke to a ruckus outside the den and yawned, stretching his legs. _What is it this time? _When things like tended to happen, Arctickit didn't do anything, but now, he decided to do something. He was now six moons old, and now old enough to become an apprentice.

Arctickit walked outside and saw the strangest thing, which was a cat, who was crying, but nothing was happening, no dead cats, no bodies, or even an enemy cat._ Or maybe she is an enemy cat..._ He thought quickly.

"Are you okay?" Arctickit asked, in his most sincere voice. The cat looked at Arctickit and shook its head. Its eyes sparkled like rubies, and its fur glittered like the moon.

Arctickit sighed. _Why won't this cat talk? Should I ask her?_ He looked at the cat and sighed again. "Why won't you talk."

The cat murmured something under its breath. Arctickit walked up to the cat and said, "Speak up." Arctickit was getting impatient and slapped the cat on the side of the face.

"Ow! Ugh...FINE Ill talk..." The cat said, obviously a she-cat now. She stood up and stared at Arctickit. She was much bigger than she looked, and could easily pound him into the ground. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

"My name is Starfur, leader of the Council of Cats. I was captured and brought here." Said Starfur, choking at every word. A stream of tears rolled down her face, almost instantly freezing. She lay on the ground, her eyes closing.

"Where are the others?" Arctickit asked. _I know that there are more than just one, aren't there?_

"All but me are either dead or missing. Two deaths on our side, none on theirs," answered Starfur, eyes still closed. _...This looks serious, but why would IceClan attack the_ Council? A dark thought suddenly crossed his mind. _Snowstar probably doesn't even know! Maybe Blizzardblaze just went off to attack on his own..._

A voice shook through the underground camp, loud as a Monster. "Everyone who participated in the capture, make your way to the prisoner," Blizzardblaze called. "And don't let Snowstar know." _I knew it! _Arctickit thought, but then he knew he had to hide, so he quickly snuck back into the kit den.

Voices talked outside, many of them arguing, but only two voices stood out to him. Starfur's denial, and Blizzardblaze's interrogating. Arctickit suddenly went something touches his back and turned around with a hiss. A small cat fell to the floor, and stared up at Arctickit, eyes blinking slowly.

"Hewo broder," said Whitekit, Arctickit's younger sister. Arctickit sighed, glad it was just Whitekit, who was currently too stupid right now to care.

Arctickit patted Whitekit on the head and started to speak sternly. "Go back to bed, it's too early. I'm going back to bed too, so you should too." Arctickit walked back over to his pile of leaves and lay down. He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep...

_Blue-ish Panda here, and I will now be dedicated to making longer chapters and updating the story sooner. Thank you for your patience and support._


	3. Chapter 2: Arcticpaw's apprenticeship

_I told you guys I wasn't going to slack anymore! All submitted cats will be used, except for our contest clan. Please enjoy, and if someone could submit more cats? I'm trying to go for 28 cats per clan, and I forgot to make a loner and rouge thing, so I need some of those... I should probably do that next... Welp, no need to wait anymore, so let's dive in!_

_Oh actually... Let me do a response to Brambleflower real quick._

_To Brambleflower: Thank you for your support! I love all the cats you have submitted so far, and I've already begun trying to think of ways to use them! Also, about your cat Pinetooth, we already have a Deputy for MoonClan, so if you could please submit a different rank for him, that would be spectacular._

_Arctickit's POV_

Arctickit woke up and looked around. He heard a noise coming from outside, and bolted out of the Nursery, into the underground camp. With a glance, he saw that Starfur was no longer there, and from the amount of light coming from above, that it was Sunhigh.

He smiled, knowing that today, his life would change and that he would become an apprentice. He quickly ran over to the leader den and barged in. "Is it time yet Snowstar?" Arctickit said happily.

The white tabby was laying down on the ground, staring at Arctickit. "Yes, I just need to gather the Clan." Snowstar got up and padded out the den entrance.

She jumped up on top of it, and yelled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around my den." She sat down and nodded for Arctickit to go sit down on the ground.

He nodded. He eagerly jumped down and sat down facing Snowstar. He meowed softly and waited for the clan to gather. Blizzardblaze ran and jumped up on the den too.

"Arctickit step forward. Arctickit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Arcticpaw. Your mentor will be Blizzardblaze. I hope Blizzardblaze will pass down all he knows on to you." Upon hearing Blizzardblaze's name, he was happy, but also scared. _Blizzardblaze isn't trustworthy..._

"Blizzardblaze step forward. You are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from our beloved deceased Frostfern, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Arcticpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Arcticpaw." Blizzardblaze turned to look down at Arcticpaw, with a smirk. _OH, MY STARCLAN DOES HE KNOW I SPIED ON HIM?! _Arcticpaw thought quickly.

The cats of IceClan started to chant. "Arcticpaw! Arcticpaw! Arcticpaw!"

When the chant was over, Blizzardblaze jumped down and started toward Arcticpaw. "Congrats Arcticpaw. We begin today." He touched his nose to Arcticpaw, as is tradition.

Blizzardblaze made a motion with his head, for Arcticpaw to follow him. They went outside the camp, while a snowstorm was out, and Blizzardblaze sighed. "Isn't it beautiful?" Blizzardblaze said, looking around the vast tundra.

Before Arcticpaw could answer him, he started to talk again. "As your mentor, I will show you the borders of IceClan, and all of my skills. Who knows, maybe we will see if you have a power or not." Blizzardblaze barked a small laugh.

Blizzardblaze started forward, and Arcticpaw followed. He showed him the best places to hunt, told him what all the Elders favorite prey was, and showed him the borders. "We should also get in some battle training. We need to go to a special place where all of IceClan has trained for countless generations." Blizzardblaze started to run, and Arcticpaw tried to keep up.

Arcticpaw could see it from a distance, and it was a humongous tree. "We call it, the Forever Green. It's a tree that has never gone bare, and all of its leaves are never gone, even in Leaf-Bare or Leaf-Fall." Blizzardblaze suddenly unsheathed his claws, and struck the tree, ripping off a piece of bark.

"Now you try." Blizzardblaze gestured for him to come forward. He slowly walked up to the tree and admired it for a second. He unsheathed his claws and clawed at it. The tree only had a small mark.

"Was I...good?" Arcticpaw said, turning back to Blizzardblaze. He nodded and smiled. _He's a really good actor... trying to hide what he has done..._

"All cats have trouble on their first try, but you did well for a beginner. We should go back to camp now..." Blizzardblaze started to walk toward what he must have thought was the camp, and Arcticpaw followed.

* * *

Back at camp, Blizzardblaze congratulated Arcticpaw and shooed him away toward the Apprentice den. Arcticpaw happily went over, and when he entered, frowned. _What is he up to..._

He peeked around the corner, and Blizzardblaze was going into the part of the camp that was forbidden for apprentices, kits, and warriors. Only the Deputy, Leader and those they let in can go.

Arcticpaw found himself sneaking after Blizzardblaze, never going to stop until he has the full story.

Blizzardblaze stopped, about five foxlengths away. He started to speak. "Starfur, my patience is running out. Where did you send your daughter with the stone? All your doing is delaying the inevitable."

Starfur was standing in front of Blizzardblaze, something keeping her from moving. "What I'm doing, is delaying my daughter's death, and your reign of terror," Starfur said with a hiss.

Blizzardblaze sighed. "You won't talk, will you? That gives me two choices, to torture you until you speak, or to kill you. I'm thinking of number two." Blizzardblaze unsheathed his claws and hissed at Starfur.

"Then kill me. You will never get the information, ever. I have given one cat in your Clan that information, and I trust that he will keep it." Starfur said coldly. _I wonder who that cat is..._

Blizzardblaze smirked. "I'd be happy to." In a heartbeat, Blizzardblaze's claws sliced through Starfur's leg, making a huge, bleeding mark.

Starfur hissed in pain, but she couldn't move. "I didn't kill you on purpose, because I'd like to give you one more chance. WHERE IS THE STONE?!"

Starfur slowly sighed. "Why do you even need the stone? What does IceClan even want with it?!" Starfur said in rage.

Blizzardblaze meowed calmly and then laughed. "So we can make IceClan stronger. So everything can be ours! we will give all of IceClan powers, and make them super cats! The Council has abused their power for too long. We will find it eventually, and when we do, nothing will stand in our way."

Blizzardblaze slapped Starfur, and walked away, turning right to where Arcticpaw was standing. _FOXDUNG!_ Arcticpaw stood still and held his breath, but Blizzardblaze walked right past him, without a glance.

In shock, he just sat there, as Blizzardblaze walked away. When he turned the corner, he finally breathed again. He ran up to Starfur and meowed. "Good, at least some of my power works..." Said Starfur.

"You did that?" Arcticpaw meowed. _There are so many cool powers!_

Starfur nodded. "Listen... I need your help. I won't ever tell him, so he will kill me. I have something to give you because I trust you. You just have to get this magic off of me."

"How do I do that?" Arcticpaw said. _How can I remove magic? Why does she trust ME?!_

"Blizzardblaze didn't expect anyone but the Leader to free me, so it can be removed by anyone who is directly, or indirectly associated with him, except the Leader. Unless you don't have a special connection, then it will work." Starfur meowed.

"I'm not anything special, so I don't think I could... But I think I could help you with the wound." Arcticpaw looked down at Starfur's leg but didn't see the wound anywhere. "What the..."

"Oh yea, I heal quickly. Doesn't mean decapitation can't kill me though or ripping off my leg," said Starfur, sighing. "Can you try to do it anyway? Just in case?"

Arcticpaw looked up to Starfur and nodded. "How do I do it?" Arcticpaw stared into Starfur's ruby eyes, and she smiled.

"All you have to do is touch my paw. It's simple, but he didn't expect anyone to try to free me." While saying this, she tried to tilt her head to her paw, but of course, that was impossible with the magic on her.

"Alright, here I go..." Arcticpaw slowly reached out and tapped Starfur's paw, and a blinding flash filled the room.

The last thing he heard before the darkness came was a voice whispering, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 3: Silkkit's Fury

_Welcome back everyone! So today I have a friend of mine to write this chapter. Maybe you've heard of them, their name is The Forest Dog, and they write better than I can..._

**_HELLO! I'm The Forest Dog! I know it's weird that a dog is writing something about cats, but just go with it. It... it definitely makes sense._**

**_Okay, so I'm going to be writing this chapter, a.k.a. the chapter that follows Silkkit. I'm really happy to be a part of my friend's wonderful story, and I hope I do it justice with my chapter. :3_**

**_So yeah, hope you enjoy my chapter of me... writing some stuff... I guess... Uh..._**

**_Just read to find out, m'kay?_**

_Just so everyone knows, Bold and Italic is The Forest Dog, and normal Italic is me. I got a request to explain some things first, so lets do that. BUT before that I need to do Responses! _

To Brambleflower: _Yea that's pretty much what I expected someone to say. _

To a loving star: _Yes I can explain that more! I just got caught up with some things so I will explain that and a few other things. _

_Thanks for the reviews guys, so I will explain the stone and some other things real quick._

The Light Stone: _The Light Stone is the source of the counsels power, and they use it to give powers to cats. _

The Forever Green: _If it wasn't clear, its an abnormally huge pine tree, around the center of IceClan territory._

The Moontree: (The Forest Dog) **_The Moontree is a nettle-less pine tree on the edge of MoonClan territory. Its branches unusually curl up at the top, so when it is half-moon, it looks as if the tree is holding the moon with its branches. The medicine-cats gather here, and have to cross through MoonClan territory to it. So, basically, these Clans version of the Moonstone and Moonpool._**

Gatherings: _Because of MoonClan and SunClan's forever war, Gatherings can never be held. However, at the medicine-cat meetings, they do share important news._

**_ONTO LE CHAPTER! I'm writing this, so I hope you enjoy. :3_**

_Silkkit's POV_

Silkkit peered down the nettles, her tail flicking from one side to the other. She tilted her head in amusement, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"Come on, Shadekit!" she called down. "Don't be a mouse-heart!" She tried to catch a glimpse of the black tomkit through the branches, swiveling her head as she heard his voice.

"Silkkit, you know we aren't allowed to climb the pine trees, right?" he worried fretfully. "You might fall!"

Silkkit rolled her pale blue eyes, before realizing that Shadekit couldn't see her. "They just say that," she scoffed. "It's perfectly safe!" She straightened up, pawing at the tree branch impatiently.

"No!" Shadekit meowed. "I'm not going to endanger myself like that!" Silkkit gave a huff of disappointment. She pondered how she could get Shadekit to climb the tree. Her friend had never even tried before, and she felt it was necessary. Her ears pricked as she came up with an idea, however much she'd hate to let him do it...

"Oh _Shadekit_," she cooed down in a sing-song voice. "If you come _up_, I'll let you stroke my _fur_."

Now, here was an offer no cat could decline. It was known that Silkkit had the softest fur in all the Clans. She was always being annoyed at cats who would stroke her uninvitingly, and it would probably drive her insane one day. She could make an exception this time, though, if it would make Shadekit climb the tree.

"OKAY, FINE! BUT ONLY FOR THE FUR!" Shadekit yowled. Silkkit positioned herself on the tree so that she could watch the spectacle. Her friend bunched up his muscles, his tail lashing back and forth and his yellow eyes trained on the tree bark. Then, kicking off with his hindpaws, he hooked his claws in the bark. Slowly and steadily, he drew himself up the pine tree. He let out grunts of exertion, his expression strained and his eyes narrowed with determination. He _would _stroke the fur!

He found pawholds in bark with his paws scrabbling on the pine branches. Silkkit took a pawstep forwards on the branch to make room for Shadekit. The black tom reached out with a forepaw to latch onto Silkkit's branch. With a final effort, he pulled himself onto the branch. His fur was ruffled and his jaws were parted as he panted. However, his eyes gleamed with excitement and he smirked smugly. Silkkit huffed, curling her tail around her white paws.

"Okay, fine," she grumbled. "You can stroke me."

Shadekit yelped in excitement, his paws splayed. "Yay!" he squeaked. He padded forwards cautiously on the branch. Silkkit crouched down so that her belly-fur was touching the wood, and looked up at him sourly.

"Just get on with it," she muttered. Shadekit leaned forwards to nuzzle Silkkit's side with his cheek, letting out a purr of deep contentment. She could feel his warm breath on her silver tabby pelt, and her fur pricked uncomfortably. Shadekit was most likely oblivious to her discomfort, continuing to rub her with his head. Finally, he lifted his head, before proceeding to run his paw along her back.

Silkkit shut her eyes tightly, letting out a puff of breath. _Oh StarClan, _she begged to her ancestors. _Please let this end soon._

Shadekit held his forepaw in the air for a moment, before reaching out with it to boop her nose. Silkkit's eyes shot open with fury. _THAT _was the last straw.

With a yowl of defiance, she launched herself to her paws. Her tabby fur bristled as she stared Shadekit down, her tail lashing. Shadekit's eyes widened in momentary shock, before they hardened with anger. "You didn't let me finish stroking you," he complained. Silkkit furrowed her brow.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T LET _ANYONE _BOOP ME!"

She lurched forwards, lowering her head. Her skull rammed into his chest-fur, and she heard him let out a squeal of surprise. She took a pawstep backwards, before watching with glee as Shadekit wobbled on the edge of the branch. He swayed from on side to the other, before toppling over the side with a wail of shock. Silkkit's eyes widened in horror, her jaw parting to call out to her falling friend.

Shadekit hit the forest-floor on his side, his fur matted with pine nettles. Silkkit then broke out into laughter, her chin held high with pride. After all, the branch they were on had only been one foxlength above the ground. Shadekit stumbled to his paws, shaking out his black pelt. He shot her an angry glance. "Not fair!" he growled. Silkkit shrugged dismissively.

"All's fair in trees and war," she meowed. She turned around to dig her silver claws into the tree bark. She slid down the tree, her tail swishing below her. She pushed off of the bark and landed on her paws besides Shadekit. The tom rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself. Silkkit nudged him in the side. "Aw, c'mon, don't be like that," she meowed. "Let's head back to camp, and we'll eat the largest, plumpest prey in the fresh-kill pile!"

Shadekit's ears pricked at this. "Alright! I'll race you!"

Without another word, he darted forwards with his black tail streaming behind him. Silkkit parted her jaws to let out a quiet hiss of anger at his head-start, before she herself started forwards. Her paws pounded on the pine nettles underpaw, and a soft breeze ran off her back as she sprinted. She relished the chill of MoonClan territory, her silver fur rippling in the wind. Besides her, brown and green flashed by in a blur as she sped. She could see Shadekit ahead. With a cry of determination, she picked up her pace.

Suddenly, her hindpaws slid on something slippery and out from under her. She released a yelp of surprise as she was catapulted into a puddle of mud. She spat the mud out of her mouth, hating the taste of it on her tongue. She staggered to her paws and shook out each paw in turn. Mud caked her fur, turning her silver pelt to a murky brown. She released a hiss of annoyance as she felt the mud between her toes and in-between her claws. She dragged herself out of the puddle with her fur sticky and spiking up.

Silkkit flattened her ears to her head as she heard a snigger of laughter. Shadekit had doubled back to watch her trip. "I didn't know you were Mudkit," he snickered. Silkkit let out a sigh and she felt her back fur bristling.

"Shut up," she grumbled. Shadekit kneaded the ground with his paws, his eyes alight with amusement. Silkkit craned her neck to lap at her fur, trying to rid her pelt of the mud that stuck to it. Shadekit tilted his head to one side.

"I can help with that," he offered, his eyes completely genuine. Silkkit huffed.

"Alright, thanks," she muttered. Shadekit's tongue rasped her fur, turning her pelt slick as the both of them lapped at her pelt. After a few moments. she gently pushed him away. "That's good enough for now. We can go find a stream or something."

Shadekit nodded, and the two of them bounded away, oblivious to the glowing blue eyes watching them from the shadows of the pine forest.

**_SOOOOOOO that's the end. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3_**

_I'm currently trying to update allegiances, but I'm still going to publish this chapter. P.S. The Forest Dog wants me to ship Silkkit and Shadekit... I mean I'm fine with it, if you're fine with it Brambleflower XD_

**_THEY'D BE HECKA CUTE TOGETHER, ALRIGHT? YOU CAN'T STOP ME, BLUE-ISH PANDA, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, you can if you want, I just think it would work..._**

**_So..._**

**_Yeah..._**


	5. Chapter 4: The Return

_Okay, let's do this. Sadly, I lied when I said I wasn't slacking. I'm going to get this out there so you know it's not abandoned. I've also been trying to get my motivation back, and some of the people here made it stronger than ever. Thank you, readers. You made this possible. I wrote part of this a while back, but it's time to finish this. Sometime soon I'll go sorting out the allegiances. Not taking more submissions for now. I'll probably take more later, but I'm going to have a hard time updating it as it is. I'm going to update some of the other chapters for better grammar, and fix spelling. _

_Arcticpaw's POV_

Arcticpaw woke up in the middle of the tundra, in the middle of a snowstorm, next to a sparkling cat. "W-what? Starfur what happened?!"

Starfur's head turned to face Arcticpaw, and she smiled softly. "I had to get both of us out of there after you freed me. Remember when I said I had something to give you?"

Arcticpaw recalled that moment with some effort because his mind got foggy. "Yes, but why me?" _I don't know why this cat trusts me so much... We just met yesterday!_

"I'm trusting you because you helped me. You helped me even if it risked your life," said Starfur, her eyes gleaming. _I guess I did risk my life..._ Arcticpaw thought.

"Ok, but what do you want to give me?" responded Arcticpaw, his paws twitching in the cold. Starfur slowly smiled and reached out her arm, something shiny in her paw.

"I need you to keep a bit of information, something that not many cats know. The first bit is that there is more than one light stone, and I have one. It bonds to the holder, but It recently unbound. It is bound to you. I need you to take it because, well, that means your more worthy of it than me." Starfur thrust the stone in her paw into Arcticpaw's paws. (that's a lot of paws)

"W-WHAT?!" Arcticpaw said, totally shocked. Starfur looked into Arcticpaw's eyes, definitely being serious.

Starfur then continued to speak, with the rest of her information. "The other bit of information is where Shinetail and the others are. I and Shinetail have a secret connection that can share our thoughts. They went over to MoonClan territory, and are trying to find someone trustworthy to give a different light stone."

Arcticpaw was lost now, but he tried to understand it as much as possible. "Do you want me to go get them?" Starfur nodded her head and spoke.

"I need you to protect this stone, and you should go to MoonClan to find the others. I have to go, or else they will catch me, but first..." After finishing, she tapped Arcticpaw on the head, and a shock went through him.

He tumbled onto the snow and started to get a headache. "Farewell Arcticpaw, and may we meet again in the future." She turned and ran into the snowstorm.

"W-Wait!" Arcticpaw hissed. He clutched the stone, and tried to get up, but stumbled while trying to get up. He sank and closed his eyes, given up on trying to follow.

He waited there for a while, hoping she'd come back. Counting the heartbeats, and each one felt like a moon...

A sigh behind him caught his attention. Blizzardblaze sat behind him, staring into his eyes. "Arcticpaw, why are you out here?"

He quickly caught a yelp of surprise and tried to think of an excuse. The stone disappeared, but somehow, he knew he still had it it was just a feeling, but he was sure of it. "I-I got catnapped by a strange cat...and was too tired to try and go back..." Blizzardblaze stood, and turned around.

Sensing...something, he smiled. "Seems like your...paw... got injured. I'll drag you back to camp. We are going to have to get you somewhere safe." He gripped Arcticpaw's scruff and started to carry him in what Arcticpaw hoped was the direction of the camp.

A while later, they arrived. "Please go back to the apprentice den. We will do some more training tomorrow. Please tell me if you see the cat that cat-napped you." Arcticpaw nodded, and Arcticpaw "limped" off.

Arcticpaw shifted to walking through the damp underground camp when nobody was in sight, searching for his den. It would take some time to get used to not sleeping with Whitekit. Contrary to popular belief, he did actually like her. It's just that he doesn't want anyone to hurt her.

He finally found the right den and trotted into it. Weird, nobody was in it. He slowed his pace, sensing something was wrong. His head started to ring, and he meowed in surprise. The last thing he saw before passing out was Blizzardblaze standing in the entrance.

_What's with Arcticpaw and getting knocked out?_

_Other stories were edited for grammar and spelling. Things should sound better. _

Special update: When I came into this site, it was to improve on what I thought was my terrible writing. Your support is the reason I didn't quit. It's the reason I came back. I...want to thank everyone who has commented thus far. You've helped the story and helped a life. You see, I seem optimistic most of the time, but I can get serious. This isn't a joke. Thank you, for playing a small part in saving a life, and a large part in saving a mind.

~Blue-ish Panda

_If you want to know... More, then I guess I can tell you in the next chapter. Still, I really do appreciate every one of my readers._


End file.
